muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 105: Rita Moreno
Fozzie Bear answers the phone a lot. In her closing number, "Fever", Rita battles with Animal, who's backing her on drums. Songs/Sketches * Theme Song : Fozzie: "My cousin is so dumb, he spent two weeks in London trying to find the European Common Market." : Gonzo hits the gong so hard that he can't stop shaking. * Guest star Rita Moreno dances to "I Get Ideas," beating up her Muppet boyfriend in a bar. * Veterinarian's Hospital: Fozzie Bear * Muppet News Flash: Dancing Chicken * The Swedish Chef: Flapjacks * At the Dance * UK Spot: The Country Trio sings "To Morrow." * Marvin Suggs plays "Lady of Spain" on the Muppaphone, an instrument made of fuzzy round creatures that he hits with a mallet. * Panel Discussion: Is Conversation a Dying Art? * Muppet News Flash: No News Tonight * Talk Spot: Rita tries to get Kermit to ad lib it, Muppet-style, but ends up getting carried away by Sweetums. * Wayne and Wanda sing "Goody Goody." * Fozzie's Comedy Act * Rita's rendition of "Fever" is ruined by Animal's bursts of percussion; she smashes his head between cymbals. Notes * Rita Moreno won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Continuing or Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Variety or Music for her work on this episode of The Muppet Show. * This episode is the first appearance of Veterinarian's Hospital. * This was the first episode broadcast in many US cities. * Miss Piggy is switched between Richard Hunt and Frank Oz again in this episode. She is performed by Richard for most of the episode, Frank taking her only for the Panel discussion. * Some of the members of The Muppaphone included Lucy, Bernard, and the one named after Marvin Suggs! * The Announcer is performed by Jerry Nelson in this episode, along with Episode 110 and Episode 118. John Lovelady performed him from Episode 109 to Episode 117. Jerry will perform the Announcer full-time from Season Two onward. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Statler, Waldorf, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, The Muppaphones, Rita's Dancing Partner, Zoot, Janice, Animal, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Jim Henson Muppet, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Frank Oz Muppet, Brewster, Sweetums, Wayne, Pigs, Whatnot, Trumpet Girl Background Muppets: :Brunette Woman, Floyd Pepper, Wanda, Muppy Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, The Newsman, the Jim Henson Muppet, and some of the Muppaphones :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Sam the Eagle, the Frank Oz Muppet, George the Janitor, Mildred, Animal's Dancing Partner and Miss Piggy :Jerry Nelson as The Jerry Nelson Muppet, Pig Bartender, the Announcer, Whatnot, and some of the Muppaphones :Richard Hunt as Miss Piggy, Miss Piggy's Dancing Partner, Statler, Sweetums, and Wayne :Dave Goelz as Rita's Dancing Partner, Zoot and The Guru (Brewster) :Eren Ozker as Janice :John Lovelady as others Video releases * The Best of the Muppet Show * The Muppet Show: Season One Edits * When aired on Nickelodeon, Rita's opening number is replaced with her closing number, "Fever." Subsequently, part of the first backstage scene is cut, as is the part of the last backstage scene where Kermit called Floyd and Animal on-stage for the closing number. *When aired on CTS, the UK skit To Morrow is cut. 105